Bitter
by Meow-Mixed-Weasel
Summary: Maka Albarn placed her hand across her stomach. They didn't know what really happened. Who were they to judge her? They didn't know anything. They didn't know that the child growing inside her was wasn't because she was stupid. They don't know that I was raped...
1. Chapter 1

I felt inspired! Sorry if it's short and rushed! I just HAD to write it! Anyways, I promise to make it longer and more detailed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.

* * *

She hated the way they would stare at her and whisper to those next to them. They thought she couldn't hear, but she could. She could hear the way they talked ill about her, about him. She tugged nervously at her pigtail and averted her gaze to the ground below her.

"Did you hear she-"

"Yes! Can you believe it?"

"Who knew the know-it-all could be that stupid."

They thought she couldn't hear, but she could. Their harsh words and their judging stares were hard to ignore. Maka Albarn placed her hand across her stomach. They didn't know what really happened. Who were they to judge her? They didn't know anything. They didn't know that the child growing inside her was wasn't because she was stupid. She was Maka Albarn, the genius of DWMA academy and star pupil of class Crescent Moon.

They didn't know that the child inside her wasn't because of stupidity...

_They don't know that I was raped..._


	2. Chapter 2

Maka groaned. The weather mans voice invaded the small room with "accurate" predictions about sunshine and lack of cloudy skies. Blindly, a pale arm reached out to press the snooze button in an effort to stop the cheery weather man from ruining her morning. She sighed in relief when her fingertips managed to press the snooze button. But she still needed to get up. It was time for school.  
"I despise school at the moment." she muttered to herself. With annoyence Maka managed to sit up in her bed, her huge round stomach not letting her sit up properly. She strechted slightly, and got up and began getting ready for school. When her morning rutine was done she walked out of her room, bookbag in tow, and headed for the kitchen. Grabbing a plain bagel and some cream cheese she began making her breakfast for the day.  
"Another day of nosy people..." Maka never liked attention. It was just something so...forign to her. So when she found out she was pregnant well apperently all the attention had been amied at her. And she despised it.  
The attention she recived was negitve attention, being called a slut wasnt something she liked, besides no one knew what had really happened. All they knew was that she was "knocked up" and left as a single mother.  
"Idiots. Idiots everywhere." Sighing she looked at the clock and saw it was a bit past 8. 'Now im late.' Quickly getting up Maka grabbed her bookbag and slung it over her shoulder and adjusted the black maternity dress she HAD to wear. Seeing as her button down shirts would no longer fit her due to the er, slight gain in weight. Slipping her feet in a simple pair of black flats she grabbed the keys and procceded to walk out. Her mind began to wander away from reality as she made her way towards the DWAMA (?!) thoughts went from worries of hearing baby cries to thoughts of being part of the National Honors Society. From trips to the convience store for dippers and formulas to trips around the world to compete against its countries brightest students. Things like this always seemed to fill her head everyday. The stress from being pregnant and worries about school were killer and of course her therapist had warned her about stress and pregnancy being a lethal pair. Sighing Maka emptied her head of certificates and honor rolls and focused back to a reality of a future full of dirty dippers and sleepless nights. Blinking in slight suprise she noticed she was already in front of the school gates.  
'I must have been really out of it...'  
She looked around and noticed only a few student lottering on school ground; detention slips in every hand. That could only mean one thing; Sid. The tall buff looking Global teacher who always talked about "when I was" blah blah. Maka had never paid attention to his speeches since they usually went from world religions to the days when a dime could get you into movie theaters. Well she was pretty sure he wasnt THAT old but you never know. Looks can be deciving...Anywho Maka quickly dug through the pockets of her bookbag, smiling when she found her school id. Quickly swiping in she scurried towards her first class...Physics with none other than the insane teacher . Groaning she made a B line, avoiding the stares of the students in the hallways with passes and/or detention slips hoping she would reach room 660 before Sid caught her. She gave a small huff when she noticed the brass door nob was in her reach. She willed her already tierd legs to keep going, making a silent promise to bathe in warm bubbly water when she got home. Her hand reached the door nob and a smile was plastered on her face when she turned the nob just as Sid was walking up the stairs and through the door. She quickly pushed the door open and slightly stubbled into the class room. She panted slightly, one of her hands resting on her swollen stomach while the other rested on her chest. She felt the room grow silent and millions of eyes turned towards her.  
'Why? Why me?' coughed into his hand before giving her a stern look.  
"May I know why you are late to class." Maka shifted slightly feeling a bit uncomfortable under his gaze.  
"Um. Well you see I-" She was interupted when a snobbish voice rang throughout the room.  
"Pft. She was probably outside doing who knows what with who knows who. You would think being preg-"  
"Enough!" A scalpel and harsh voice was enough to shut people like Jaquline(1)up. Fists cleanching and unclenching as emerald eyes stared at the floor with undescribable hatred. She felt a hand squeeze her shoulder. She looked up to meet the eyes of her teacher and with a nod of his head she kept her face hidden and made her way towards her seat. She never took notice of the pair of golden eyes who watched her with amusment and the red eyes that stared at her in worry.

I know Im sorry. Okay so heres what really happened. I had a WHOLE FIVE pages written, but of course seeing as im lazy and I put my trust in technology, I didnt save my chapter in a flash drive or anything like that. And so my ex-best friend(my laptop)deleted all my files and gave me a blue screen. I am depressed and annoyed since I have no money due to my current manga and lolita addiction...So I had to write something quick in WordPad, and well yeah post it. Anyways sorry its crappy. I`ll write a better one next time I PROMISE! Sorry if you can't stand the major grammer/spelling errors...


	3. Chapter 3

So I just read the second chapter and I realized how horrible it was. However, I'm a lazy bum so I`ll keep it that way. Sorry guys!

Placing her chin on the palm of her hand Maka listened as Mr. Stein went on and on about well she wasn't quite sure, but something about atom or something of that sort. Releasing a sigh she stared straight ahead at the black board that had diagrams and vocabulary words for student to write down in their notebooks. In all honesty she didn't even know why she bothered to come to school. Her father (The Vice-Principal) had begged her to be homeschool ever since she had found out about her...pregnancy. Of course she had refused her father's pleas and had gone to school like any other teen girl would. True, kids would tease her and spread rumors about her being "knocked-up" but she found she didn't actually care at all. Of course Jacqueline had been her bully since she had first got here. Gosh she didn't like that little bitch. Getting too absorbed in her thoughts she failed to notice that the bell had rung and signaled for her third period class; Calculus with . It wasn't till a pale hand waved back and forth in her face that she was brought back into reality.

"Hm?" She looked up and instantly came face to face with deep grey eyes.

"Tsubaki! Sorry. I uh spaced out a bit." Tsubaki Nakatsukasa had been one of the two people who had still remained her friends even after her pregnancy and who actually knew what had really happened that night. Giving her friend a small smile Maka got up from her seat.

"Geez Maka. You looked bothered that I wasn't sure if I should interrupt you or not." The black haired beauty smiled at her friend before her voice turned serious.

"You weren't thinking about...that night were you?" Maka sighed and shook her head, flashing the black haired beauty a small smile.

"No, no, no! Just you know. Jacqueline." Tsubaki gave her blond haired friend a slight squeeze on her shoulder, "Don't bother thinking about that rude girl. You know Black Star and I are here for you." Maka giggled.

"I know. But I wish Soul would have be-" She was cut off when someone tapped her from behind. She raised an eyebrow and turned around to see a boy she hadn't seen before.

"Um. Hi?" She saw his eyes stare at her stomach before quickly looking back at her face. Maka had to admit, he was quite cute. Tall with black hair and, what she assumed, was white highlights on the left side of his head. He wore a business suit, which was strange seeing as they were high school students, and had two skull rings on the middle finger in both hands. Flashing a smile that showed pearly white teeth he held out a hand.

"Hello , I'm Death the Kid." Blushing ever so slightly she shook his hand and flashed him a smile.

"I haven't seen you before. I assume you`re a new student. Am I right?" He nodded.

"Uh well it was a pleasure to meet you. Please excuse me; I need to head to class." Maka merely nodded and watched as he walked towards the door. She was ready to turn her attention back towards her beloved friend until she heard a voice call out to her.

"Maka," she looked up to see Death the Kid standing by the door, "you have quite a lovely form of symmetry." Without another word he walked out.

"Wha-?" A pair of hands grasped her shoulders and she stared into Tsubakis excited looking grey eyes.

"Maka! Did you SEE THAT! He seems to like you. That's so cute! Although his way of saying it wa-" She was caught off when Maka gently pulled herself away from her grip and gave her an all to serious look. Tugging her friend towards the now empty halls she dragged her into the girls' bathroom and shut the door. Looking into all the stalls she was pleased to see them empty.

"Tsubaki," she looked into her confused grey eyes with her own serious and stern gaze, "you know I cannot, absolutely NOT, like anyone. Let alone anyone like me. If you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly girlfriend material." Her hands landed atop her swollen belly, "Besides, he didn't compliment me. Well I'm pretty sure THAT wasn't a compliment. What kind of compliment is that anyways? Besides a guy may be clueless but seriously that was a bit uncalle-. Damn I'm loosing focus. Anyway point is; He can't like me and cant like him. End of story."

"But Maka-." No other words could be uttered through her lips as Maka had grabbed hold of her wrist and dragged her out of the bathroom and into the hallways. Never stopping before making it to the end of the hall and opening the door to a "fun filled" Calculus class.

"Ah. Maka, Tsubaki, please take a sit. Why were you late?" Before the nervous girl could utter a word, Maka spoke up.

"We are both sorry . I felt slightly ill and I dragged Tsubaki with me towards the restroom. We are very sorry." The teacher looked towards both students before setting her sight on Maka and her stomach.

"Alright. You two are excused. Next time I would prefer if you two tell me first beforehand that way I would be able to inform Ms. Marie." Both girls nodded and walked to their assigned seats. Making her way to the front empty desk, Tsubaki gave a sad smile towards her friend.

'Oh Maka. Why can't you at least PRETEND to be slightly happy'

The blond girl walked towards the end of the classroom, taking the empty seat behind a grinning Black Star. Yes you heard right. Black Star. In Calculus. ADVANCED CALCULUS. Of course it had been pretty shocking to both Tsubaki and herself when they had walked in one morning to see him sitting in the desk the teacher had already assigned him to. Of course Maka, being a confused and altered mother to be had looked wide eyed at the blue haired boy. He had given her a lopsided smirk before beginning his speech on being greater than any human being and so on. Makas mood swings were activated the moment he opened his mouth and was ready to teach the arrogant boy a lesson before Tubaki placed a small hand on her shoulder and whispered words of comfort like "He probably walked into the wrong classroom. Or got the wrong schedule. So calm down Maka, okay?" She had huffed and walked to sit in her assigned seat behind Black Star while ignoring his speech. When the teacher had finally given everyone their seats and managed to quiet Black Star she had begun with the classroom rules and regulation and so on and so forth. Then she heard it. The words she never expected to hear in her life. EVER.

"I'm pleased to announce that there is a gifted student among us." The whole classroom had ignored the teacher thinking she would refer to either Ox Ford (self-proclaimed guiness) or Maka Albarn. The use to be school nerd. What came next nobody had expected. Not even Maka who had always seemed slightly unamused. "Everyone the one student who had scored with a PERFECT 100 in his regents; Black Star." Maka had been sure hell froze over. It just HAD to. This wasn't possible. Absolutely not possible. Maybe she heard wrong. Yeah maybe that was it. But the fact that smiled at Black Star and the cocky grin on his face made her think otherwise. 'Expect the unexpected.' Well this certainly WAS unexpected. The whole class seemed too amazed and/or shocked that the usual lazy arrogant blue haired boy who would have rather played basketball all day rather than be educated could score such a score. Of course everyone had been snapped out of their thoughts when Ox freaky Ford pointed an accusing finger at Black Star and stood up aduretly from his desk.

"You probably cheated! There is no FUCKING," the whole class gasped," way YOU could EVER get a high score like THAT without cheating!" Black Star had glared.

"Listen here baldy! I got that score FAIR AND SQUARE! Besides Alexander the Great exceled in ALL subjects which made him able to conquer most of Europe in his 20s! Therefore I shall beat the Great Alexander by exceling in ALL subjects AND conquering the world with my epicenes by the time I turn 17!" With that said he had sat down in his seat, glaring daggers at the wide eyed Ox and stuck his tongue out in a childish gesture. The class had stayed quite, not sure what to think. had frowned and sent Ox to the office, which he had looked so shocked, Maka wasn't sure if he would pass out right then and there. But he didn't. He merely walked out the door with a blank expression. The whole class went back to listening to the teacher again. Of course Maka turned her attention back towards the board but had her thoughts jumbled up. '100% High Score?! Alexander the Great?! Excel!?' In all honesty Maka had thought her friend had...restricted knowledge on such things. "Well this year is going to be horrible."

And so there was the story of how Black Star had gotten here. Yup. Any who, the class had gone on. With few interruptions on Black Stars part and slight naps from Makas part. All in all class had gone by normally for Maka. She couldn't help but be slightly grateful. Her eyes had been shut half way before a loud voice sounded throughout the classroom. 'Black Star.'

"Yahoo! Class is almost over! Hey Tsubaki want to join Maka and THE ultimate me for lunch!" Before the poor girl could reply, Black Star had let out a yelp of pain while clutching the huge bump on his head.

"Black Star. Some of us would prefer peace and quiet. Geez." With that said Maka put the heavy looking book away and stalk off out of the classroom when the bell rang. "Besides it's not even lunch time yet. We still need three more classes." She muttered. Walking down the hall and once again ignoring the looks of her so called classmates she made her way towards her Photography class with Mr. Law. She couldn't help but feel a bit excited to see her teacher. He was pretty young to be a teacher and had once been the Vice Principle but had decided to step down and teach his students the beauty of photography. She had to admit; at one point or another she had a school girl crush on her teacher. He was young, had wonderful silky looking blond hair and gorgeous light blue eyes. His personality however had been what sucked her in. His calm and understandings along with his love for little things in life was something she simply adored. However he was deeply into his religious belief, wearing a black shirt and dress pants along with a small vile of what she had assumed was holy water that hung around his neck was something had ended her school girl crush. It seemed he wouldn't dare commit a sin, so she had backed off. Sighing she walked into the classroom and sat at the seat in front of the huge smart board. Mr. Law sent a smile her way, which she returned with a wave of her hand. His ears were overtaken with the earphones that seemed to blast music. She never did understand why he kept them there though, but never questioned him. No matter how loud he played his music he could seem to still hear the small pleas of help even if he was all the way at the other end of the classroom where the studio was located.

"Ah Maka! How have you been so far? Is everything alright?" she had to admit his voice was pretty soothing. "Um yeah. Everything is fine." A small smile was given and he merely nodded.

"Well class, now that you are all here I would like you to either continue with you Horror or Reverent photos. Or, if you have completed that, I`d like you to complete your essay on the computers and have it printed out and handed to me along with your photographs." With that said people were out of their desks and had grabbed their assigned cameras and run off towards the studio to set up.

"Those who are shooting, please make sure the lighting is fine and you check your f-stop and adjust the aperture." A pointed look was given to a certain student. "That means you Soul Evens. I don't want you to "accidently" make the back drop catch on fire when you weren't focused on your lighting." The boy had scoffed but grinned signaling that he had heard his teacher. 'Soul...' Maka couldn't help but feel saddened by the fact that she nor Soul, her once best friend, had even glanced towards each other's way. Sighing Maka turned on the computer and began with her essay.

Hope that made up for the horrible chapter from before. If not, well I have no clue what will. .-.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone. So I am not the actual author of this story, but I will be taking over this account. Originally my sister had had this account, but due to certain events I will be the one finishing what she has started. However I would like to know if you wish this story to continue or if you would not. In a review though. That is all.

~Meow-Mixed-Weasel


	5. Chapter 5

"Perhaps I should have stayed home today." A sigh was replaced with a scowl on a young girls face when she came face to face with the blue haired teen.

"Blackstar..." a yelp rang out when Maka placed the cotton ball on the bleeding wound on the other teen.

"Ow! Maka there is no need for harsh treatment!" A glare was pointed towards him.

"It was not my fault! HE started it!"

"Blackstar," Maka placed the cotton ball down, taking hold of the band-aid and placing it above this eye, "it was. All he did was take your seat. He is the new kid! He did not know that was your seat!" A whine was her reply and the blond decided to simply ignore her friend choosing to look at the time she groaned.

"I am dead. So dead. Papa is going to panic when he finds out I did not get home yet. Thanks Blackstar." The blue haired teen rolled his eyes before standing up, offering his hand out for his dear friend to take. "I would offer to take you home, but I promised Tsubaki I would help her at daycare." Maka giggled when she saw the light pink hue on his tan face. "Of course! Who knows, maybe you can help with _other_ things." Without looking back Maka walked away, ignoring her friends gawking facial expression. Placing a hand on her swollen belly she felt a gentle kick. _Ah damn. I am starving. Better get home soon I know there were some left over slices of pizza...Maybe some ice cream too..._ Smiling to herself she began her walk home completely ignoring the looks people gave her as well as the throbing feet. Her only focus was to get home, eat whatever she felt she needed to eat and a nice warm bed right after. Green eyes narrowed slightly at seeing Soul, who was rather busy at the moment, with a girl. Sighing she turned her head away and stopped at the sight of a red hand appearing. A few people ran right before the cars actually stared to move, a few taking steps back to avoid being hit. A beep was heard and Maka ignored it. A car, or rather a limo stopped right in front of her. Raising a blond brow she assumed it would be for one of these people who stood at the side. The limo let out another beep before the car door opened revealing a teenage boy. A rather handsome boy who just so happened to be the new kid who flirted with her and had beaten Blackstar in a fight.

Death the Kid.

"Good afternoon Maka, I did not think I would actually see you so soon. Were you going anywhere? Perhaps I could give you a lift." Golden eyes stared straight into her own green ones as a pale hand was held out waiting for her own.

_He did offer me a ride. It would be rude to reject it, besides my feet are KILLING me._

"Um. Okay..."

~§~

Forgive me if I have written rather horribly. I do not write much and forgive my horrible spelling and grammar. I do not know much about Soul Eater so I am sorry if the characters are very off, I will do my research on this and will improve this. Also, forgive the short chapter, I just wanted to get this up as soon as I could. Forgive me for posting this up rather early, I just did not have anything to do and there was no school today so I figured I would do this. Forgive me.


End file.
